As will be understood by one skilled in the art, current golf carts typically include a two-part windshield that includes a transparent upper portion and a transparent lower portion. Typically, the lower portion is fixedly attached to the golf cart so that it can not move relative to the golf cart's body. The upper windshield portion, however, is usually attached to the lower windshield portion by a hinge. This allows users to move the upper windshield portion from a closed to an open position.
When the upper windshield portion in the closed position, the upper windshield portion is positioned above the lower windshield portion. In this closed position, the upper and lower portions of the windshield cooperate to form a substantially continuous, planar windshield that shields the golf cart's driver from rain and wind as they drive the golf cart.
When the upper windshield portion is in the open position, the upper and lower portions of the windshield are substantially parallel to, and offset from each other, and the vertical position of the upper and lower windshield portions is about the same. In this closed position, the area immediately above the lower windshield portion of the windshield is open to the elements. This allows wind to pass above the lower windshield portion to cool the driver as the driver drives the golf cart from place to place.
Prior art golf carts typically include flexible rubber fasteners for holding the upper windshield portion in the open and closed positions. These rubber fasteners are typically attached to the upper and/or lower portions of the windshield using an adhesive substance such as glue.
One disadvantage associated with these prior art golf carts is that the adhesive used to attach the rubber fasteners to the golf cart's windshield often deteriorates over time, especially after prolonged exposure to the sun. As a result, the rubber fasteners often become detached from the golf carts. Consequently, the rubber fasteners must frequently be replaced, which is both inconvenient and expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved fasteners for golf cart windshields that are configured for being attached to the windshields in a more robust fashion.